lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mysterious Seven Project/A Fray in the Life
A Fray in the Life is the 3rd story mode of The Mysterious Seven Project, written by SuperSonicDarkness. It is inspired by One Day Outside Earth, the 2nd story mode of the original Mysterious Five Project, and it focuses on interaction between characters, as well as having a similar level of nonsensicalness as One Day Outside Earth had. Act One: Old Habits Die Hard 'Soccer Stadium' Mario and Sonic 'are hanging out at the Mushroom Soccer Stadium, where little sweaty toads trample each other and kick soccer balls around during occasional Soccer games. The two begin a rather questionable conversation... So the two headed to Starbucks, but they found out that the only Starbucks in town got robbed so many times that it set up a Super Mario Bros esque platforming level as the only entrance to the building. The duo completes the level, with a small bit of dialogue after the level. 'Starbucks' Mario and Sonic sit at a table in a surprisingly empty Starbucks, talking about their plan... Suddenly, a civilian walks into the room and drinks some of the coffee after ordering it. Immediately after taking the first sip, he explodes. The duo discover that all the coffee has been replaced with ALIEN COFFEE BEAN MONSTERS FROM MARS, Lead by Marvin the Martian. After defeating Marvin and his Coffee Bean Alien Army, the remains of the coffee aliens fuse to form the SUPER HYPER MEGA ALIEN COFFEE BEAN. Mario and Sonic are failing to defeat the SUPER HYPER MEGA ALIEN COFFEE BEAN, when suddenly help comes to save them. Inori Aizawa and Chuck D. Head 'just so happen to enter that same Starbucks (because plot needs to happen) and realize that Mario and Sonic are in trouble. The four manage to defeat the SUPER HYPER MEGA ALIEN COFFEE BEAN, and Chuck and Inori soon get involved in the battle between Mario and Sonic. And so they went their seperate ways. Sonic and Chuck began rallying up their team, as did Mario and Inori, and all four of them anticipated the battle that would come in seven days...or one week, if you just like to use simpler terms. 'Da Kewl Kidz Klubb' Mario and Inori enter a building called Da Kewl Kidz Klubb, where they see that they sell a new brand of soda called Swagolicous Juice. Emmet '''drinks some of the Swagolicous Juice and mutates into '''Eldritch Emmet. After defeating Eldritch Emmet, Eldritch Emmet de-mutates back into Emmet, and talks to the duo. The team is on their way back when they hear the voice of the greatest soda warrior of all time..... PEPSIMAN. 'The City of Linkville' Sonic and Chuck enter Hyrule, only to find out that it is now ruled by Link, who lives in a high-tech city with neon lights everywhere called Linkville. Sonic and Chuck ask Link to join them and he says yes, but on one condition..... Sonic and Chuck fight against Link, but the battle is fairly challenging as Link is equipped with more high-tech gear, such as a robotic sword and a missle launcher. However, Sonic and Chuck manage to defeat Link, and Link agrees to join Sonic's team. 'Soccerfield Battle Part 1' Time passes by, as it shows Mario's team asking Ruby Rose, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Ryuko Matoi '''to join their team. Meanwhile, Sonic's group recruits '''Luigi, Alpha, Eren Jeager, Captain Toad, and Spidergirl to join his team. In the battle, you can choose to play as Mario's Team (which consists of Mario, Inori, Emmet, Pepsiman, Ruby Rose, Natsu, Gray, and Ryuko) against Sonic's Team, or as Sonic's Team (which consists of Sonic, Chuck D. Head, Link, Luigi, Alpha, Eren Jeager, Captain Toad, and Spidergirl.) Link gets into a sword fight with Ryuko while Ruby attacks Captain Toad. Alpha knocks out Natsu, but Gray freezes Alpha, reducing him to a human-sized ice block. Meanwhile, Mario is fighting Luigi, who is angry at Mario for leaving him in his shadow. Luigi punches Mario, knocking into Pepsiman, who gets knocked into a tree. But it isn't just any tree..... 'The Treevoid' 'Soccerfield Battle Part 2' Act Two: Rise of the Planet of the Coffee Beans Category:Mysterious Seven Project